Formation of adhesion between an incisional wound and its peripheral tissue after a laparotomy can induce various disorders. To prevent such adhesion, an anti-adhesive material is used. A sheet-like anti-adhesive material is attached below an incisional wound. However, since the tissue below an incisional wound moves, the incisional wound and the tissue cannot be surely isolated. Also, it is difficult to attach the anti-adhesive material over the incisional wound after a laparotomy.
There is a known method of applying a liquid anti-adhesive material using a sprayer in which an incised portion is sutured while leaving a part of the incised portion as an opening, and a nozzle of the sprayer is inserted from the opening. An example of this method is described in Japanese Application Publication No. 2008-289617. However, in the case of a laparotomy, the direction of a nozzle and the distance from the nozzle to a target site cannot be directly viewed, and whether or not the anti-adhesive material is sprayed toward the incisional wound is not known. In the case of a laparoscopic surgery, the direction of a nozzle and the distance from the nozzle to a target site is difficult to be known using a monitor. Therefore, uneven spraying and increased use of a drug are caused.